1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a novel method of synthesizing a pyrazine derivative, and to a light-emitting element, a light-emitting device, an electronic device, and a lighting device using a pyrazine derivative obtained by the synthesizing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting element with a structure in which an EL layer is provided between a pair of electrodes is a self-luminous light-emitting element in which carriers (holes or electrons) are injected from the pair of electrodes by application of an electric field, and recombined in the EL layer to generate energy, resulting in light emission.
An organic compound is mainly used as an EL material used for the EL layer in the light-emitting element. Since an organic compound has a significant influence on improvement in element characteristics of the light-emitting element, a variety of novel organic compounds has been developed (e.g., see Patent Document 1).